ffxiclopediafandomcom-20200213-history
Talk:Selenian Cap
There, completely restored all of my hard work done on this item back on June 29. :P --Nogib 19:27, 20 July 2009 (UTC) Historical Background, possible correction I think you're reading too much into the origin by suggesting selenium as a reference. When I saw the name "Selenian Cap", my first thought was to the (Greek) Titan goddess of the moon, Selene. The word "Selenian" would mean "of or pertaining to Selene" or "from Selene", just as "Corinthian" means "of Corinth" and "Albanian" means "of Albania". --Xedrik 22:02, 20 July 2009 (UTC) Also, the cap looks like the hat wore by the Black Wizard (the original Final Fantasy) and the Magus (FFIII) and possibly others, but those two for sure. I'm also 99% certain that the Black Mage in FFV had moons on their caps, so that's probably the origins of appearance of the hat. --Desudro 12:31, 21 July 2009 (UTC) Selenian Cap's Design The Selenian Cap's design is modeled after the hat that Refia wears as a Magus in the Nintendo DS remake of Final Fantasy III. While Barts, Lenna, and Faris (Final Fantasy V) have moons on their hats as Black Mages, the same with the original Final Fantasy III's Magus sprite, the design of the hat is quite different. In addition, no other Black Mage (or job variation there of) in the entirety of the Final Fantasy series has that same design of hat. Here is a link to an image of the four main characters of the Nintendo DS remake of Final Fantasy III as the Magus job class from the Final Fantasy Wiki. Refia is the second from the right. ( Here is also an image of her as a Magus pictured alone.) --Nahara 19:13, 30 July 2009 (UTC) Actually in the original III the sprite for Magus is quite similar to this hat. has the crescent moon on it, just missing the brown strap Sanjuro asura 04:06, September 15, 2009 (UTC) Pet damage reduction for avatars As many Summoners already know, avatars take 50% physical damage. So, that presents a question: Does the Pet Damage Taken -10% stack on top of that innate damage reduction (reducing the would-be damage by 60%, and reducing the normal damage the avatar takes by 20%)? I set out to discover this, and here are my test results: First of all, at 85, avatars have a higher damage reduction trait: physical damage that they take is reduced by 52.4% automatically. Without any pet damage reduction gear, this means level 85 avatars will take only 47.6% damage from physical attacks. This was tested with 1000 Needles, which is physical damage when used by a cactuar: I tested the following avatars and spirits while wearing no pet damage reduction gear: ---- Avatar base damage taken by 1000 Needles, consistent on every trial with the mentioned avatars: *Carbuncle: Took 476 damage *Fenrir: Took 476 damage *Diabolos: Took 476 damage *Ifrit: Took 476 damage *Light Spirit: Took 476 damage *Earth Spirit: Took 476 damage The 1000 damage was reduced by 52.4% from its normal value. Following the pattern of damage reduction in FFXI, damage will be rounded to favor the target taking more damage. ---- Avatar damage taken by 1000 Needles, when damage was reduced using the Selenian Cap's Pet Damage -10% Augment, consistent on every trial with the mentioned avatars: *Carbuncle: Took 429 damage *Fenrir: Took 429 damage *Ifrit: Took 429 damage *Earth Spirit: Took 429 damage The avatar value of the 1000 damage, 476, was reduced by 10% (-47.6 damage, rounded down to 47, to favor the target taking more damage). I tested fewer avatars with the cap on, because the values never changed. ---- Conclusion: Selenian Cap with Pet Damage -10% reduces the damage an avatar takes by 10% from its avatar value, and does not combine with the avatar's -52.4% physical damage trait. The approximate formula is: (Full damage) * .476 * .9 = Selenian Cap Avatar Damage Taken, with decimals rounded up to cause the avatar to take more damage. --Blue Donkey Kong 02:26, October 18, 2010 (UTC)